kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Aso
was the founding member of the Fangire Hunters in 1986 who met Otoya Kurenai by sheer accident. History Crusade Against the Fangire After admitting her feelings for Otoya, she moved into his house to live as his roommate, only to feel betrayed when Otoya was seeing Maya. But once learning of Maya's identity, Yuri starts to track her down with the intent to kill her, but after learning that Otoya loves her, she decides to give up and breaks up with him after rescuing him from the King. Otoya would see Yuri one last time to say some parting words before his eventual death from usage of the Dark Kiva power. Later Life Eventually, Yuri had two children: a daughter named Megumi and a son named Mitsuhide. Nothing is known about the father of either child. Yuri died sometime before 2008, and was buried next to her mother. Her daughter would follow in her mother's footsteps and continue fighting against the Fangire. She would appear before her daughter in spirit to congratulate her on her marriage to Nago in the finale. Personality She hates the Fangires with a passion, referring to them as "God's mistakes", as it was the Checkmate Four's Rook who murdered her mother Akane Aso, one of the founding members and designer of the Ixa system. However, her revenge on the Rook was never resolved though she did succeed in providing her daughter an advantage and finally was being able to move on after defeating the Rook personally. Her hatred towards the Fangires didn't help as she became rivals for the affections of Otoya Kurenai with the Checkmate Four's Queen Maya. They eventually let aside their differences and worked together to save Otoya from King and in the end allowed them to be together knowing Otoya is in love with Maya. Yuri seems to be cynophobic, which can be a hassle while she is working at the Café mald'amour; however, she seems to have gotten over this fear as she went out to search for Kido's dog, Buruman, on a rainy day. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Yuri was a skilled fighter, able to hold her own against most Fangires (although the extent of her abilities rarely extended beyond driving them off). Her weapon consists of two bars that connect together to create a short snake sword named the Fangire Slayer which is capable of elongating. Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode Rider Statistics: *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg Ability perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.2t *'Kicking power': 1.8t *'Maximum jump height': 18m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.6s The IXA system, an acronym for Intercept X Attacker, is a Rider System developed for fighting Fangire. Yuri uses the Prototype Version of the Ixa System, which only has access to . In 1986, the Ixa System was still in development. There were several technical problems such as the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, and the Ixa Knuckle producing sparks when activating a Fuestle. In addition, Ixa only has access to the Knuckle Fuestle. In contrast to the 2008 versions, the Ixa Knuckle had a deeper tone of voice and uses a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm both Jiro and Rook. Prolonged usage of the IXA system caused Otoya to develop temporary amnesia. By inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can perform the finisher. Kamen Rider Ixa is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. It is composed of , a diamond-hard material made exclusively for Kamen Rider Ixa. Ixa Platinum was developed from , one of the strongest current alloys on Earth, and is considered as the material that next-generation weapons and armor would be made out of. The metal was obtained via special routes. All information is transferred to the user within via internal pads that mount through electrical contact. ** - The eyes. They are ultra-wide lens that possess a 180° field of view in front, and video information captured is transmitted to the wearer inside via an in-helmet terminal. It also contains a type of night vision scope function that can even see in darkness with zero visibility, and a function that allows Ixa to see through a 5 meter thick iron plate. The Hunting Glass can record images via a digital camera lens and save it onto a built-in disk. ** - A blue light on the forehead. It blinks when a computer within the Ixa System accesses internal disks. ** - The golden cross-like visor. In Save Mode, it closes down to cover the Hunting Glass. Immediately after transformation, the Cross Shield closes to prevent the suit from self-destructing and to protect the face where high precision instruments are located. In Burst Mode, all energy is concentrated in one point (the weapons) to enable devastating special moves. Since Burst Mode not only consumes considerable energy but also puts a high load on the suit and the built-in computer, continuous operation in Burst Mode for more than 30 minutes is highly dangerous. ** - The blue tips on top of the Cross Shield. They are antennae that lets Ixa know the location of an optical beacon as if they were using a satellite. ** - The white section between the eyes. It is a device that decomposes and purifies all toxins to supply safe air to the wearer. ** - The mouthplate. An ultra-small oxygen cylinder in installed, enabling approximately 360 minutes (6 hours) of underwater activity and in low oxygen conditions. * - Chest-mounted power unit. It is a next-generation power engine that increases stored power by hundreds of times. This energy converted by the , a black boxed device, transcends human intelligence. In order to efficiently cool down the heat, which is produced as a by-product of the tremendous energy, an opening around the central mirror is used as a heat dissipation block. Small indicator lights arranged around the centre in a cross-like pattern indicate the flow of energy. The indicator placed in the middle top is red, and the indicators to the left and right are green, and are said to be the ideal indicators of energy. * - Aerial discharge-type grounding systems provided on the shoulders, hips and back. Discharges high voltage that flows excessively through the suit into the air, reducing the burden on the body. * - The light bars on the shoulders. Energy can be concentrated here to be used as a flash grenade. The amount of light is 3 million candela. The intensity of the flash can lead to blindness in ordinary people with a single shot, making it even more effective against Fangires, who dislike light. Therefore, it can be said that this is specifically anti-Fangire equipment. Additionally, during normal operation, it plays the role of a condition signal that flashes red when a yelow light pops up, a malfunction occurs, or when battery level is significantly reduced. * - The bodysuit. It is an inner suit that wraps around the wearer and protcts them from external impact. It is made from , one of the strongest synthetic fibres ever made. Theoretically, it can withstand temperatures of 2000°C, and boasts an intense tear strength of 200t. * - The servomechanisms. It is an ultra-compact high-power motor that produces power equivalent to a 5000cc-class industrial combustion engine. By connecting both upper and lower arms with a strong ultra-thin inner frame, and assisting the arm with artificial which operates via electrical signals, the user is given tremendous extraordinary strength. A similar system is installed within the legs. * - The arm armor. Has a hardness of 8.522. It is made of Ixa Platinum. It also contains , a material that dislikes Fangires, and . * - The hands. An ultra-thin inner frame is built into the USMand the fingertips, providing 20 times the grip strength of ordinary people. Electrical contacts are built into the palm to connect to the Ixa Knuckle. * - Spare power packs contained in the legs for when Ixa runs out of power. The power transition is automatic and can always be carried as a backup power source. The main power unit can operate up to 12 hours while an Emergency Battery can operate up to 6 hours. * - The knees. It incorporates an assisted artificial knee joint with USM, creating superhuman leg strength. Since a large amount of electricity flows through it, a bunch of Delta Earths are provided to efficiently discharge excess voltage to reduce burden. * - The ankles. The ankles are wrapped in multiple layers of muscle fibre, providing tremendous leg strength. In order to reduce burden to the legs, are incorporated on both sides of the ankles and on the soles of the feet. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 31, 37, 40-41, King of the Castle in the Demon World Equipment Devices *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Family *Akane Aso - Mother *Megumi Aso - Daughter (1st born) *Mitsuhide Aso - Son (2nd born) *Keisuke Nago - Son-in-law Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuri Aso is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ixa, her suit actor is . Appearances Category:Female Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Kiva Riders category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Heroines Category:Relatives Category:Deceased Category:Kiva Characters